Zeke Dunbar
Zeke Jedediah Dunbar is Cole MacGrath's best friend, and his most trustworthy ally in post-quarantine Empire City, as well as the Sidekick of InFamous. Zeke is somewhat sterotypically overweight, often talks about greasy pizza and meat, although Trish, Cole, and Zeke himself seem to not notice. Zeke is also fond of conspiracy theories, and after the explosion, his main concern is in figuring out which one was responsible. InFamous He let Cole stay at his place in the Neon District, even if Cole reaches Infamous-level Karma. He was quite fond of "the Voice of Survival", a pirate broadcaster who hacked into the television signals of Empire City to spread a message imploring the citizens not to trust the government, and to do whatever it takes to survive. Zeke's high opinion of the Voice changed when he began focusing his broadcasts on painting Cole as a terrorist. When the two attempted to escape Empire City, they failed, though both survived, and regrouped later. Zeke's jealousy of Cole's newfound superpowers leads him to take dangerous risks, such as trying to sneak into a stronghold of the Dust Men singlehandedly in order to gather information and prove that he can be of real help. While initially hateful of law enforcement his tone later changes during the quarantine when he realizes that any police officer willing to stay in the city dispite the quarantine is the real deal, implying this hatred stemmed from his conspiracy theories, as a result he volunteered at the local prison where help was desperately needed, however during the vital mission Alden in Chains Zeke leaves a vital post by Alden's cell which allows the Dust Men to rescue Alden and kill every cop in the prison. Later, Cole asked Zeke to accompany him to the Dust Men's base to steal the Ray Sphere. As Cole fights the dust men at the top of Alden's tower, Zeke attempts to free the Ray Sphere while Kessler's helicopter circles them. Once Zeke retrieves the Ray Sphere, he is caught between a manic Alden and Kessler, and in a moment of fear realizes that the Ray Sphere can grant him powers like it did for Cole. He attempts to activate it, choosing to kill thousands, but something goes wrong and nothing happens. Kessler is the first to grasp the situation and takes advantage of Zeke's desire, saying that he knows why the Sphere failed and that if Zeke brings it to him, he can grant Zeke the power that he lusts for. With Cole watching in horror, Zeke agrees and leaves with Kessler in his helicopter. After Kessler kills Trish, Zeke tries to get back in touch with Cole, but is verbally rejected. Cole instead blames Zeke for being indirectly responsible for Trish's death, since he could have helped to destroy the Ray Sphere and ceased Kessler's interest in Cole and states that if the two of them ever meet again "It's going to get ugly". Zeke later returns to Cole's aid in his battle against Kessler, but Kessler simply throws him into a parking lot. He emerges alive at the end of the battle, standing beside Cole over Kessler's corpse as Cole learns the truth: that Kessler, the future version of Cole, orchestrated the entire ordeal, including Zeke's betrayal. Zeke is portrayed as having a limited amount of knowledge in engineering, designing home-made batteries that appears to work, yet Cole mentions they tend to explode when you try and use them. If the player has good Karma at the end of the game, Cole indicates he doesn't know what to think of Zeke. This comes from the betrayal and the fact it may have been inevitable that Kessler would try to kill Trish and may have very well succeeded. DC Comic series ﻿During the comic Series published by DC Comics meant to bridge the gap between the two games. Cole and Zeke manage to restore their friendship, during a conversation between the two about Kessler. Zeke stated that after he made his deal with Kessler he was locked in a cell with a TV, a bed, and a bucket to pee in. Kessler would occasionally visit Zeke while "Drunk off his Ass". The only thing he said the whole time was "Thanks for being such a great friend Zeke" before going to fight Cole for the final time. Zeke was confused about this until Cole cleared things up explaining that Kessler is a version of Cole from a alternate future and the reasons why he did what he did. InFamous 2 Zeke is confirmed to appear in inFamous 2. Game director Nate Fox stated that he will be having a slightly different role, and that he will be a more of a contributing partner in Cole's endeavors, such as aiding Cole in the field and building items for him, the Amp being an example. Zeke's newfound desire to be useful may be related to the fact that he betrayed Cole in the last game, only to switch sides again in the final scenario. "They still have issues to work out, as all friends do". Zeke has been shown climbing a building with the aid of Cole and running on the rooftops with him in the graphic comic cutscene shown in Comic-Con. It suggests that he might be able to climb buildings in game by the time of InFAMOUS 2. He is also a good sided mission handler for Cole in the early part of the game, in the mission to rescue Kuo. Where as Nix proposed hijacking a streetcar loaded with explosives and ramming it into the Militia base where Kuo is being kept, Zeke proposed rescuing police being held by the Millitia and using them as back up on a assault on the base. Background Not much else is known about Zeke, apart from the fact that his living space ("Zeke's Roof") is full of posters warning of Peak Oil and he is something of a conspiracy theorist and/or survivalist. He is distrustful of the police and the government, but eventually he decides to help the Empire City Police Force, citing that he may distrust them due to corruption. When Cole questions him on why he is helping them, Zeke replies that any policeman remaining on duty in Empire City, despite the extreme danger presented by the gangs and Conduits, is the real thing ("Any cop left in this shithole must be the real thing."). He has several "Prison Tattoo" magazines strewn around his place. In concept art, he sports a similar tattoo down his right arm, which is visible at his wrist. Whether he is an ex-con or simply has an interest in prison and gang culture is unknown. Zeke is quite handy with a handgun and he has also shown to have some mechanical engineering skill as he rigged up a few lines of metal walkways with electricity to provide unlimited power for Cole in the mission Alden in Chains. He also designed The Amp for Cole to use while in New Marasis. His engineering skills appear limited, however, as his "homemade batteries" explode when used. This did not stop him from selling them for a weapon. His middle name, "Jedediah", is in honour of his grandfather, and he had a cousin named Smitty who was mauled to death by a dog and, as per his wishes, had an open-casket funeral regardless of his unfortunate appearance. He has a past with Dwight, greatly disliking him after an incident in which Dwight stole Zeke's car and sold it for parts, though he was willing to pretend to be concerned for him while attempting to hook up with Dwight's sister. Alternate Timeline In Kessler's timeline, it is revealed that Zeke was Cole's best man when he married Trish. It isn't revealed what happened to him afterward, but it is likely that he too died by the hands of the Beast. Trivia * Zeke uses a broad slang language when he talks, which has, on at least one occasion, confused Cole. *There was a debate between the story developers whether or not to have Zeke kill Trish. Basically, Kessler would tell Zeke to kill Trish to get superpowers. They scrapped the idea because, "while Zeke may be a selfish idiot, he's not a murderer." *There was also a discussion on whether or not Cole would kill Zeke in retribution for Trish's death, but this was scrapped also. *Zeke is a downloadable skin in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, available in the PlayStation Heroes Skin Pack. *Although Zeke is never seen after Cole's fight with Kessler, his pad is still accessible and usable for a Medic Drop. *The Ray Sphere not activating when Zeke made the attempt indicates that Zeke is not a Conduit like Cole. *Zeke is shown to run in a style similar to Murray, a character in another popular Sucker Punch series, Sly Cooper. This may be a subtle hint to the future of the Sly Cooper series, or just a simple nod. *Zeke may be ambidextrous like Cole. In InFamous he is always seen using his gun in his left hand. In Previews for InFamous 2, however, he is seen with a clean gun in his right hand. This may or may not be a simple design error. *He has shown a few times that he is quite handy with gadgets, such as setting up an eletrified fence for Cole (Although he establishes that he made the fence in the prison, even though the electrified fence is there since Cole can reach the prison, but it's most likely a detail that the developers left out) or making batteries he sells to other inhabitants of the quarantined city, despite the fact that Cole stated they tend to explode. In inFamous 2, these abilities are stated to be further displayed so he can be more help to Cole during the game, being the one who had invented the Amp Weapon Cole will be using. *He has had some experience in parkour, having tried some during a visit with Cole to New Marais. *In InFamous 1 he can be seen with a silver skull-shaped ring on his left ring finger. *Zeke's eyes are never seen, except for the "Ever Been Called a Terrorist" cutscene when Zeke leans down his glasses for giving Cole weird looks, along with the citizens for unknowingly activating the Ray Sphere, causing the Blast. During gameplay, his eyes were never seen, always hidden behind sunglasses. The only other occasions where Zeke's eyes were seen are in inFamous: Post Blast, where they could be seen through his glasses. Gallery Zeke-Weird-Look.png|Zeke after the hearing the "Voice of Survival" broadcast. Trish-Cole-Zeke.png|Zeke, with Tirsh and Cole after the Blast. Category:Characters Category:InFamous Characters Category:InFamous 2 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Allies